


Suspicions

by Shuichi_Akai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Clumsiness, Family, Gen, Humor, Suspicions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo receives a file from Vergo and shared his suspicions with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions

Suspicions  
Title: Suspicions  
Rating: K+  
Fandom: One Piece  
Summary: Doflamingo receives a file from Vergo and shared his suspicions with his family.  
Notes: Slight AU

Doflamingo sat in his office, his signature grin not visible. He was staring at the file that was on his desk. Vergo had delivered it to him not long ago, telling him that it was important before leaving. The manila folder contained information about a person. It was a file of a Marine soldier’s. He flipped the cover.

The photo was of a young Marine. He had short blonde hair, his bangs just above his brown eyes. The man wasn’t smiling at the camera. ‘That hair style…That eye color…It can’t be…’ Doflamingo flipped the photo to look at the next page.

Name: Donquixote Rocinante  
Age: 24  
Birthday: July 15, XXXX  
Rank: Commander  
Relatives:  
Donquixote Doflamingo (Older Brother)  
Sengoku the Buddha (Adopted Father)  
Doflamingo’s eyes were wide behind his tinted shades, his mouth slightly agape. ‘Corazon is a spy!?’

XXX

“Doffy, what’s this meeting about?” Trebol asked. 

“And why doesn’t Corazon have to come?” Diamante added.

“I sent Corazon out for a reason,” Doflamingo tossed the file onto the table. 

Trebol grabbed it and flipped it open. He then showed it to the rest of the family. “Corazon’s a traitor!”

“That’s what I initially thought too,” Doflamingo spoke up. “But then again, Vergo wouldn’t have been able to get his hands on this file if it was confidential. After all, it says that he’s Sengoku’s adopted son. Vergo’s only a captain right now, so he wouldn’t be able to get ahold of such important documents easily,”

“Don’t forget about Corazon’s clumsiness too,” Pica added.

Everyone thought about the number of times Corazon tripped, spat out hot drinks, and lit himself on fire. They all nodded in agreement. “He’s too clumsy to be a Marine. If he was one, he’d probably have destroyed Marine Headquarters by now,”

XXX

Doflamingo approached the injured Marine soldier. “So you are a Marine after all,”

“After all?” Corazon wheezed, confused.

“I was suspicious of you after Vergo gave me this file,” Doflamingo held up the manila folder. “At first I didn’t believe it and told Vergo it was probably a fake file made by an enemy,”

“What made you think that?” Corazon asked.

“Your clumsiness made it hard to believe that you were an actual Marine,” Doflamingo answered.

Corazon blinked for a few seconds, registering what his older brother had said. His face then resembled the expressionless emoji. “My clumsiness was all an act,”

“I doubt that,” Doflamingo replied. “I interrogated a few of the Barrels Pirates before killing them. You tripped right after you stole the Op-Op Fruit,”

Corazon stood up. “It was all an a—” He ended up tripping on the snow and fell backwards, hitting his head on the chest Law was in. “Ow…” He sat up and rubbed his head.

The executives sweat dropped. “How are you a Marine?”

“Even though Vergo reported that you tried to give information about us to the Marines, I still find it very hard to believe,” Doflamingo said. “Maybe you’re just a chore boy. Your clumsiness would probably screw up your missions. On second thought, your clumsiness probably destroyed their cleaning equipment,”

“I’M A MARINE COMMANDER!”

**Author's Note:**

> So the Donquixote Pirates still can’t believe that Corazon of all people is a Marine, even with all that proof.


End file.
